February 2018
note - the modified images and rude posts were made by Angryswan and Anani, they were copied to this wiki by Nigel. the new flab3! Ravenwoods took over FLab3, gamevial has now abandoned it. there are issues. Pigeonbee announced that FLylikeabird3 was saved on February 2. pigeon: "Just thought you should know. How about we fly out together with our crew? We can establish a clan, or recruit new members for your Aerial Voltz clan. Point is, it's finally saved, so we can maybe goof around. It even has updated graphics." after Nigel chatted about the graphics with pigeon bee, Amani showed up and revealed what the beautiful graphics looked like! Anani: "yea, right. "updated"" dapple told them : Not really updated. They recently uploaded the game on a Webplayer. You could say FLAB is reborn because they had to upload all the codes back up and connecting the server. There are bound to be bugs on the game currently. I think if you report it to them, they might look into it and reply to you. Kingslayer joined: "Tbh. Thats just even more shitty. XD. Hope they correct it. Bro, i think u can still play flab, if u know what im talking about. Thats is....if they still work" Nigel: "yes i can, i was talkin about this new version. and, omg that seegul is awful looking. its beak is on its foot. w t h" later i dont think those models r real? anani made them up? with photoshop or something? its just photos of seeguls put onto a model.." Anani: "no, i wasnt kidding when i said it looked like a ball of flying garbage." Dapple: She didn’t photoshop it. Since the game just got republished, there’s been a ton of bugs because what I assume, coding the game back into the public is pretty difficult. We have to remember that Gamevial practically shut the game down and let it run off on its own until it was finally unavailable but Raven-Woods has the game rights and the game itself so things are going to be buggy. It’s sad but things are at developing stages. I’m being patient because they at least brought it back. Nigel: dapple, im pretty sure those photo's r photoshopped....... you can even tell, look at the seagull and the nest, the seagull cant sit where its sitting in the photo, its impossible. and also,the size of the nest compaired to it. t looks like she took a bunch of seagull immages and put them on the model. remember, it is anani who posted those. Gamers: "The photo's are actually what they look like, its not a lie lol" Kingslayer: Then that's just sad and pathetic on so many levels man. Dapple: Anani may have been trouble in the past but not long ago, Hillscapes was blue, and Snowscape was bloody red. I just believe her because the game has had some issues since it just got republished. But we need to be mindful. Coding games take a lot of work and process. They’ll get to the bottom of it. Nigel: man... and you all thought seeguls looked like sh.it before... w t f is that? the snowscape? o_o flab3 has reached a new low with its graphics. i mean come on, why does the gull have its face plastered on its back? why is its beak on its foot? why is its foot on is wing? why is that even possible? you would think they would be just all white or whatever, not looking like a failed art collage... Dapple: It's just that the game just got republished. I don't know how game coding works but they're trying to bring it back, at least. We should give it that? Idk Anani: it sucks. the entire thing fcking sucks. they melted the ice in the snowscape.... dapple: recommend reporting it to them here: http://www.raven-woods.com/_Form.htm They'll do their best to take care of it ^^ Anani: wtf did they do to it in the first place? o.o the ringnecks swans and starlings glow in the dark... and the pigeons float and are 2 inches tall .....the seagulls are funny tho Dapple: Sometimes the bird models just can't render well enough. Managing a game is rather difficult so I think it's just small problems. Amani: and the chicks ._. the swans looks like crunched up pieces of paper Maskedhalo: Wow! Such hurtful words. . I honestly don't get it. If you all had a problem with our group or graphics, we have places where you can report these bugs, and we never said it was "updated" nor that it was even started yet. We JUST got it up, so I am asking that you all calm down a little and show a little respect. Why you had to bash at us, is completely baffling me. Next time, how about you use our Discord in #bug-reports to just ask if we noticed these bugs. We DO. We have OTHER games to worry about, and this is highly insulting that you bash when we NEVER said this was updated nor that it did not have bugs. It will have bugs, we haven't really even started working on Flab 3 because we just got the rights to it. Next time you have a problem, instead of saying it sucks, investigate. You're being totally rude, and honestly, if you don't like it so much, just don't play. Sorry if that offends you, but the criticism you've been giving is not at all constructive, it's just bashing us. Like people have been telling you, actually contact us or something instead of BASHING.: - http://www.raven-woods.com/_Form.htm - https://discordapp.com/invite/msQx8Fa I check the form DAILY for bug reports and I report them to the developer, so I recommend using it and giving us time :) . Once again, NO one said it was updated nor completed Kouga: Geez. The seagull's known, alright? No, none of these are photoshopped. Yes, the sizes may have gone slightly askew from what you were used to. The game was ported to a newer Unity and came with all the bugs of the source, some new ones due to differences in formats and stuff About the webplayer: it works on Google Chrome only, and only in Windows. Sorry, Mac and Linux are out for the moment until the game is kind of "finished" because some people never update =) So it's better if the game is in a good state when it's downloaded. EDIT: Also, fixed seagull on webplayer, uploading update to android later. =P Thanks for your cooperation~ Maskedhalo: Unity caused it. Review our posts :) . You all could have easily contacted us and got information. The 'new low' is because we JUST now got rights to start republishing and editing. . So .. May I ask that you not criticize so harshly? Anani: we wouldnt "criticize so harshly" if it didnt look like this. Maskedhalo: no, you wouldn't criticize if you would actually read to see that we never said that it was updated and do some damn research. Unity updated, therefore, the sizes got mixed up when republishing the game. Don't play if you can't handle it that bad. You're honestly not even being rational. There is such a thing called constructive criticism, and you're doing the complete opposite. Anani: ᶦˡˡ ᶜᵒⁿˢᵗʳᵘᶜᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃ ⁿᵉʷ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᶦᶠ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ˢʰᵘᵗ ᵘᵖ Kingslayer: Hope u guys get it right. I recently got to play the game and i like the fact that u and/or ur team made the servers for 100 people. Most of us(some more than others, lmfao) got pissed cuz we thought this change was going to be permanent, glad to hear it wont be. I hope the hitboxes havent changed like the size of the birds. Thanks again for bringing the game back. PS: Bring some more bird updates, it would appreciated. :) Anani: ew u omfg its worse why does the robin have 6 wings? Kingslayer: either ur exaggerating shit or the designs r getting better. id pick the first. Anani: cause they fixed it stupid Kingslayer: then stop complaining, they will fix the rest too. Anani:which would be fine but they just broke something else i cant get past island 3 IT WONT GO DOWN ANY MORE Kingslayer: Calm dowm, this error was happening with my game as well, ive sent them an email and reported the problem. Anani: the pigeons are still tiny, swans still look like a bunch of newspaper glued together the fixed the seagull but everything else looks worse now "Raven woods donation" by masked halo.. "If you donate to Patreon, you get a rank via our Discord and forum.. But if you donate to the Paypal and send proof to Disaster#4866 on Discord, I can alert Kouga and get your that rank via Discord and the forum... You also may get some cool in-game features (we're still thinking on those, but it'll be cool!). For those who don’t have a Patreon, but they’d like to support and donate to Raven-Woods, we now have a PayPal pool that you can donate to. I’m pretty sure you don’t need a PayPal to donate, so if you’d like, please, feel free to donate! Link: Paypal Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=863683 Thank you!" . you can guess who got to that one first. he also said his opinion on the seagull. "Seagull? What se--- JESUS CRISPY CHRIST WHAT IS THAT ABOMINATION?! GET THE FIRE! Maybe these raven-woods people don't have so much hospitality. More like hospitilization. I blame nigel. the 13 - 14 made by Angryswan, not Nigel. (some ppl are to dumb to tell.) International hate day. I was wondering if he would remember the "holiday" he made last year, when he told Nigel and Sky that it was national hate day. Angry's "holiday" was "celebrated" on the some of the wikis..... #8 Dapplefrost aka Deformityfrost, Crapplefrost, Fapple exactly 4 hours ago i was banned from the flylikeabird3 wiki by none other besides...CRAPPYFROST. she is a monster! A monster that eats fun and enjoyment and poops 10 page long math tests. She banned me 6 times today. A cruel and merciless ruler, she deletes anything she doesn't like. Hate rating: 8.9 #7 Pigeonbee aka PigeonPee Pigeonbee is hated because, like dapplefrost, she deletes spam. She is evil. Dapplefrost is only worse because she's there all day. hate rating: 8.8 6# Nigel the Seegul aka awfulness incarnate That. http://nigels-time-on-flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Nigel%27s_time_on_Flylikeabird3_Wiki hate rating: 8.6 #5 Kingslayer aka Kingslayballs Bossy. Annoying. Ruins everything. He's known for ruining everything he touches by acting like he owns it all and taking it over. Possibly a murderer in real life hate rating: 9.0 #4 Gamevial aka GameEvil THEY ARE TERRIBLE ''' '''hate rating: 9.7 #3 Darkknightslayer aka DorkKnight Related to kingslayer hate rating: 6.3 2# icewolf Wolves are not made of ice! hate rating: 4.5 #1 Kouga Gamevial on drugs. hate rating: 10000000